


'Official Caramel Cake Baking Day'

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cake, Caramel Cake, Crowley is cute, Crowley is like a child, Fluffy, M/M, aziraphale baking, short naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley eats cake Aziraphale baked for him. He loved it that much, he made an official day for it.





	'Official Caramel Cake Baking Day'

Crowley wondered through the doors of the bookshop. He had just been up to Anathema’s cottage to deliver some homemade cookies that Aziraphale had baked for Newton. Aziraphale had kept the shop closed yet another day, something about needing ‘some time to relax’, not that Crowley minded at all, it was more time to spend with his angel. Crowley walked past the kitchen, when he saw a glimpse of light, was that Aziraphale he had seen? He backtracked a couple of steps, and a small smile appeared on his face when he noticed it was indeed Aziraphale standing in the kitchen, he was baking, and appeared to be struggling. Crowley stepped into the kitchen.

“What are you making, angel?” Crowley said with a light smile.

Aziraphale was startled, he had jumped with unexpected surprise, throwing the whisk in the air, and it landed on the floor with a clacking sound. “Oh, C-Crowley, your back early,” Aziraphale paused making a small laugh, “Well, you see I was going to make this as a surprise but…” Aziraphale said as he slid aside to reveal the flour covered cookbook on the counter with Crowley’s favourite dessert recipe in it.

Crowley blushed, “Really? Your making Caramel cake?”

“Well, you’ve been working hard around the bookshop lately, and I thought I would surprise you with a treat.”

“Oh angel…” Crowley says as he hugs Aziraphale tightly, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I wanted too, but unfortunately it’s not as easy as I thought.” Aziraphale sighed as he looked over the flour covered bench, and at how much of a mess he was making.

Crowley released Aziraphale and took a look around and chuckled. “Well, you certainly are a messy baker, dear. I could help if you want…”

Aziraphale was hesitant to let Crowley help him, as he had organised this surprise for the demon and he wanted it to be just his work, not needing help in the kitchen for a change. He knew he wasn’t that good of a cook, but surely, he thought he could put together a simple cake, well guess he was wrong, huh? Aziraphale ended up shrugging his shoulders, and sighing, “Yeah alright you can help.” He made a sad little smile.

Crowley snapped his fingers and his black ‘kiss the chef’ apron appeared, and he immediately put it on, tying it up at the back. They worked around each other easily, gliding around the kitchen, between pouring butter, sugar, eggs and milk into a bowl. Once Crowley had finished mixing the batter together, and pouring into a cake tin, he put them into the oven, setting a timer for 30 minutes. “There we go, Angel. That wasn’t too hard was it?” Crowley said as he wiped his floury hands on his apron.

“No, we worked well together, but I still wish I could have made it for you myself.”

“Don’t worry about who made it, darling, it was the thought that counts.” Crowley leant in and kissed the angel softly on the lips.

“Hmm, your right. Now what do we do for half an hour?” Aziraphale said as his eyes rested on the hovering timer Crowley had set.

“Well, you could read to me?” Crowley suggested.

“But you always fall asleep when I read to you?”

“Well, you’ll just have to wake me up when the cake is ready, won’t you?” Crowley giggled before he raced off towards the living room.

Aziraphale sighed and followed after Crowley. When he reached the living room, Crowley already had the blanket and pillows waiting for both of them. Aziraphale grinned, taking a seat on the sofa, Crowley easing himself down on to the angel’s chest. Aziraphale prepared himself with his glasses and picked up the dog-eared paperback that had been resting on the side-table, opening it up to when he had finished reading the night before. He cleared his throat and began to read.

Sure enough, before he even got through 9 pages of the book Crowley was asleep on his chest. Aziraphale sighed lovingly, closing ‘their’ book and placing it back on the table, before grabbing another book that he had been reading and continued on with that.

Just as Aziraphale had began to doze off himself, the book slowly falling to his lap every time his eyes slid closed, the timer Crowley had set was beeping. He nudged Crowley awake who by now had turned onto his side. “Crowley, my dear, wake up. Cakes ready.” Aziraphale whispered softly to the still snoring demon. “Crowley!” he nudged him again, getting a sleepy moan.

“Whaaat?” Crowley moaned sleepily.

“The cake. It’s ready.” Aziraphale said again.

“Oh yes of course,” Crowley yawned and stretched, “Hmm, we had better get up then.” Crowley said as he got up from the sofa, Aziraphale following close behind.

They head to the kitchen and Crowley got the cake out of the oven and miracled it cool, while Aziraphale made the caramel flavoured icing. Aziraphale began to ice the cake, while Crowley snuck fingerfuls of the sauce, “Crowley, there won’t be enough icing for the cake if you keep eating it like that.” Aziraphale playfully scolded him.

Crowley nodded, but still snuck fingerfuls of the sauce when Zira wasn’t looking. Thankfully there was still enough for the cake. Aziraphale put the cake in the fridge for a few minutes to harden the icing as he made some tea. Tea and cake always was a delicious combination, no matter the occasion.

Aziraphale made a lovely big pot of tea, and grabbed the cake and two sporks, and they settled back on the sofa, with an old romantic western on the TV, sharing the cake between them.

“Hey, angel. This cake is delicious.” Crowley said as he shoved yet another forkful of the cake into his mouth.

“Thank you dearest, but you helped!”

“I don’t care who made it. From this day forward, every Friday is now officially ‘Caramel Cake Baking Day’”

Aziraphale grinned, “Deal…” 


End file.
